Always Knew It Would Be You
by MKAmericanhero
Summary: So I was thinking about this after the last episode and the whole Ali coming to them in dreams and that kind of thing. I always liked it when she visits Emily and so I came up with this idea that puts everyone several years into the future. The girls are all grown up, A team isn't around anymore, we don't know who killed Ali. Probably a One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was thinking about this after the last episode and the whole Ali coming to them in dreams and that kind of thing. While I liked the exchange between her and Aria, I always liked it when she visits Emily and so I came up with this idea that puts everyone several years into the future. The girls are all grown up, A team isn't around anymore, because we still don't know who killed Ali in the show I'm just going to write this like we never found out who killed her. Sorry about the length, it kind of got away from me.**

Emily was up early that morning moving around the kitchen trying to make both breakfast and lunch at the same time and she had to give herself credit; she was handling it well so far. She packed up Paige's lunch and put it in her briefcase so that she wouldn't forget it on the table as she rushed out the door on her way to work. After putting away all the lunch makings she turned her attention back to putting some breakfast on the table for her and Paige. She had managed to finally get the toaster to not burn the toast and that victory motivated Emily to try her hand at making omelets which, to her great surprise turned out well. As she put the food on the table and started eating Paige come downstairs trying to get her hair to cooperate.

"Something smells good." Paige leaned over and kissed Emily as she walked into the kitchen to make her coffee.

"Well I figured since you had a busy day you would end up skipping lunch and our reservations aren't until 7 so I couldn't have my wife starving now could I?" Emily flashed Paige a smile as the red head sat down at the table and started eating her food.

"Did everyone confirm that they were coming?" Emily nodded, "they are all coming."

"You don't sound very excited. You haven't gotten to see much of the girls since we moved, at least not beyond Skype, I thought you'd be over the moon to see them."

"I am, it's just, I'm nervous about telling them." Emily took one last bite of her food before pick up her plate and bringing it back into the kitchen. Paige followed close behind her, "Em, this is good news, happy news and they are going to be so happy for you. With all the bad things you all have been through, this is going to be a welcome change of pace." Paige wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, resting her hands on Emily's extended stomach. Emily was barely three months pregnant and it wasn't obvious unless she wore something tight or you were really looking for a baby bump. Emily and Paige had agreed that they would keep it to themselves until they had made it through the first trimester, which had past the previous week. They had invited their parents to dinner at their place and had told them then. Of course everyone was thrilled and already started talking about how spoiled this baby was going to be by both sets of grandparents. Emily wanted to tell the girls face to face before they started sending pictures to everyone or throwing it out on Facebook.

"I know they'll be happy, but you know me, I'm terrible with revealing this kind of thing. When we got engaged I practically yelled it over the phone to them because I was so excited." Paige laughed at the memory, "well I did a pretty good job proposing, so really, who could blame you."

"Paige, I'm serious, I don't want to sit down and just blurt it out."

"Emily, sweetheart, love of my life. You need to relax; this is supposed to be the fun part. Besides we planned it all out and you know exactly what you are going to say and how this is going to play out. Just stick with your plan and enjoy it." Paige kissed the side of Emily's head and went back into the dinning room. She ate a few more bites of food before handing the plate to Emily. "I have to go brush my teeth and bounce or I'll catch traffic into the city." Paige disappeared upstairs for a few minutes before returning to the kitchen full dressed for work.

"I will meet you all at the restaurant, just text me when you are seated and I'll leave the office." Paige grabbed her briefcase and gave Emily one more kiss. "Have a good day at work, try and rest when you can, please."

"I will, go build things, see you tonight." Paige had surprised everyone by becoming a architect in school and when they all graduated she was offered a starting position in a well-established firm in Philly so they made the move to the city official and they had been living there for about three years. Emily had graduated with a degree in sports medicine and when they moved she found work at a physical therapy facility in the city, about 10 blocks from Paige's office building.

Her workday was uneventful and her workload on Fridays was usually pretty lite so it allowed for her to rest whenever she didn't have a client to work with. Emily loved her job, but her mind was all over the place with her thinking about meeting up with her friends that night. Her last client left around 4:30 and Emily was on her way home by 5. She spent the next hour taking a shower, doing her hair and make up and getting dressed for her 'girls night out'. Around 6 she got a text message from Spencer that they were all on their way to pick her up form her house. Emily gathered up the few things she knew she was going to need and with some effort shoved most of them into her purse. After checking herself in the mirror for the thousandth time she heard the doorbell ring and Emily knew that she was the only one who could tell that there was a baby bump hiding under her dress. She walked down the stairs and heard Hanna through the door, complaining about how cold it was outside.

"You move to California and all of a sudden you can't deal with a little East Coast cold weather. Shame on you Hanna." Emily opened the door with a smile and all three of the girls on the other side of the door squealed in delight. They all hugged Emily and stepped into the house to escape the unforgiving wind cold weather outside.

"You guys really put a lot of work into the house. Looks great Em." Spencer walked around the living room admiring the work that had been done over the last few years.

"Well we knew it was going to be a labor of love when we bought it, but we spent the first two years fixing and building and it finally looks the way we always dreamt it would. Paige did most of the woodwork; she insisted that someone else would screw it up. It also saved us a ton of money with her doing most of the bigger projects." Spencer laughed, "of course she did it herself, speaking of which, where is Butch Cassidy?"

Emily rolled her eyes at the nickname, "she'll meet us there, her office is two blocks away from where we are going so it was just easier to do it this way." Emily grabbed her purse and jacket and pointed to the door, "everyone ready?" The ride to the restaurant was like listening to four teenagers catching up after spending a summer away from each other. They all talked about work, their husbands/boyfriends and commented about how they needed to put in more of an effort to see each other in person more often.

"Skype just doesn't cut it you guys, at least not for me." Aria threw in her two cents.

"Agreed, besides once we start having kids I will want full access to any and all spawn of my best friends." Emily gripped the steering wheel tighter at the mention of children, but tried to ide her reaction.

"We will work out something, some timeline of us visiting each other. I mean Hanna is the only one who moved real far away. The rest of us are all semi-near by." Emily threw them off talking about babies and they all started pulling out day planners trying to find another weekend they could all hang out with each other again. They pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and Emily handed over her keys to the valet and all four of them walked inside quickly. Emily texted Paige to tell her that they had just gotten there and that she should head over to meet up with them. She told the hostess that they had reservations for five under the last name McCullers. They were seated almost immediately and as they got settled Hanna looked to Emily.

"So where are you hiding your wife?" Emily was about to answer when she saw Paige out of the corner of her eye. "Turn around and see for yourself." Paige made her way over to the table and leaned down to kiss Emily before greeting the girls with individual hugs.

"Sorry for not meeting you here, I was trying to finish a drawing or I would have made it here before you guys got seated."

"A likely story." Spencer winked at the red head, causing Paige to roll her eyes.

"You doubt my story counselor? I'm shocked the great Spencer Hastings would think so little of her best friend's wife." Emily had to smile. Spencer and Paige had always had a very strange way of talking to each other, like neither of them could be loving or affectionate toward the other; their relationship was based on insults and sarcasm and strange as it was it worked for them.

The waiter came around and took their drink order and told them to take their time on deciding what they wanted to order for entrees. As he walked away Emily told the girls that dinner was on her and Paige and to order whatever they wanted.

"What, no Emily, you guys don't have to do that. We are all grown up we can pay for our own dinners." Aria tried to protest, but Paige jumped in, "we don't have to, we want to, so please enjoy yourselves."

"I don't need to be told twice." Hanna turned back to her menu with a renewed sense of purpose and everyone giggled, some things never change and one of those things is Hanna Marin loving the word free. They made small talk and eventually put in their orders before settling back into their conversations again. Paige was talking to Spencer about the work she had done in the living room and kitchen, mostly because Spencer was interested in redoing her living room as well and wanted to get Paige's opinion on design ideas. Emily saw her opening and she took it.

"Actually one of the reasons Paige and I wanted to meet up with you guys was to get your opinion on another room we are going to be working on."

"I thought you redid most of the house already?" Hanna questioned as she sipped her water.

"We did almost every room. We had been using one of the upstairs rooms as an office for Paige, but the other room is still just empty and we have been making plans to change that, but it seems to be the one room that we can't agree on so we were hoping that you guys would be the tie breakers, maybe offer us some design ideas."

"I'm all about designs, let's do it." Hanna was literally all about designs seeing as that was her job in California, but Emily was looking for more cute and less couture.

"Babe, why don't we show them the color choices that we narrowed it down to?" Paige was trying so hard to hold in how excited she was as Emily dug in her purse before pulling out a small booklet of paint samples and putting it in the middle of the table. She flipped the book open to the middle and pushed it towards her friends.

"Paige likes the one on the right, but I prefer the purple to the green." Emily forced herself to speak in an even and controlled tone which was hard because well this was as Paige said, the fun part. All three of their friends seemed to be thinking the same thing and they all shared confused glances before Spencer finally bit the bullet and asked.

"Em, these are both really nice colors, but I'm a little lost, what would you actually be using the room for because neither of these really go with your color scheme throughout the rest of the house?"

"Well the rest of the house is deeper, richer colors and while we really like those we really want the nursery to be lighter." Paige held Emily's hand under the table as they watched the reality of the station hit their friends one by one.

"Nursery? Like a nursery for a baby, that kind of nursery?" Spencer was trying to contain herself, but they all seemed to be about ready to burst. Paige reached into her suit jacket pocket and pulled out the sonogram picture from their last appointment and placed it on top of the paint samples with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Like a nursery for a baby." Paige answered the question, but truthfully all three of the girls were already too far gone to hear it. Once they saw the picture they all looked to Emily with huge smiles and some tears in their eyes. Emily stood up and pulled the fabric of her dress back to show that there was in fact a small bump hidden underneath the flowing fabric. Aria was the closest to her and she quickly wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her.

"You're having a baby, that is so exciting Emily. Congratulations guys." Spencer picked up the sonogram picture and held it up to Paige, "so you finally knocked her up, I should've known you were going to cause trouble." Paige laughed, but Spencer offered the red head a hug and she accepted it.

"Congratulations, you guys will be awesome parents and I graciously accept the position of favorite aunt." Spencer pulled away from Paige laughing at her own joke. She handed the picture back to Paige who passed it around so Hanna and Aria could get a good look at it.

"Well that tears it, I will have to design a first class nursery for my precious niece or nephew, because I certainly won't have them dealing with sea form green as a color scheme for the walls." Hanna hugged both Emily and Paige, offered them tearful congratulations and grabbed the paint book thus proving to Emily that she wasn't kidding about the design plans. They all settled down into their seats, but the table was now very active with all of them talking about the baby and how Emily was feeling at this point in the pregnancy. They spent dinner talking about how they were going to spoil the baby and who would be the child's favorite "aunt". Emily drew the line at them discussing names though.

"We don't even know if we are having a boy or a girl yet. Besides the name is one thing not up for group vote, that one is all us." She gave Paige a quick kiss to drive home her point.

"Can we still make a baby betting pool for the baby shower?" Spencer was already running through ideas for Emily's baby shower that she was now throwing for her friend. Emily never understood why anyone would want to bet money on someone else's pregnancy, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Feel free." Dinner seemed to go by in a flash and eventually the group headed back to Emily and Paige's house. They settled into the living room and had changed from talking about the baby to catching up on the other things going on in everyone's lives. With Emily wrapped up in her conversation, Paige slipped into her office and started working on something on her computer. Paige had promised that they would announce the pregnancy on Facebook after they told their families and their friends. Emily had uploaded the sonogram picture to their computer and Paige was currently posting it on her page on the social networking site. Once she read through the post she smiled and clicked the button that would attach the photo to her page. She returned to the living room where the girls were still wrapped up in their conversations and she was about to join them when the house phone started ringing.

"Baby can you get that?" Emily asked from the living room and Paige quickly went over to the phone and picked up the hand held device. "McCullers residence."

"Paige, it's Ashley Marin."

"Ashley what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"You know full well what I am calling about. I open my email, nothing really exciting there, but I click on my Facebook page and I see a sonogram picture with your and Emily's name attached. When were we going to find out about this news?" Ashley could try all day to pretend to be upset, but she was just as excited as the girls were.

"Emily and I wanted to wait until the first three months were behind us. Her second trimesters started last week and we told our folks then and just told your daughter about it tonight. You were all next on the list, which is why I tagged you in the picture so that you, Ella and Veronica could all see it."

"Boy or girl?"

"Haven't found that out yet, but my money is on boy." Paige smiled at the thought of holding her son, or her daughter she honestly didn't care what they had, she was just overjoyed at the idea of being a mother.

"Well, either way, congratulations this is such exciting news: the first baby of the group. Is your lovely wife available to talk to me or has my daughter stolen her away to talk about deigning the nursery?"

"Let me see if I can't break her away form the group." Paige walked over and handed the phone to Emily without saying who it was, but as soon as Emily said hello Ashley launched into tearful congratulations and asking a dozen questions. The rest of the evening went like that. As soon as Emily hung up the phone it rang again. Eventually everyone's mother had called to gush over Emily being the first of the girls to become a mother and by the end of the night Emily was exhausted. Paige helped the group get comfortable in the spare bedrooms and on the couch in the living room as they were going to be staying the night. Once they were all set she and Emily said goodnight and went back upstairs to their bedroom. Emily didn't even really bother getting into PJ's she just took of her dress and quickly removed her make up before collapsing into their bed. Paige climbed in beside her wife and poked her shoulder.

"Em, baby, aren't you going to be cold sleeping in your bra and underwear?"

"Emily isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep…beep." Emily was too tired to doing anything and Paige laughed as she wrapped the sheets and blankets around her and Emily who was already half asleep.

"Night baby." Paige tucked Emily in and before she could turn off the bedside lamp she could hear Emily breathing heavier and she knew she was already fast asleep. Several hours later Emily opened her eyes and shifted underneath the sheets. She had heard something that had woken her up, but she was hoping to ignore it and return to sleeping but she kept hearing it. It sounded like someone was talking to her, but it was a voice she hadn't heard in years. She sat up in her bed and saw something she never thought she would see again, or rather someone she never thought she would see again. Emily was sure she was hallucinating or at least dreaming because when her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw Ali standing in her doorway, leaning against the doorframe like she had been waiting for a while.

"God it's like waking the dead with you." Ali laughed as Emily sat up straighter in her bed, looking over to Paige to see if she was really going insane or if this was just her dreaming.

"She can't hear me, this is all you Killer." Emily flinched at the old nickname. "Still hate it when I call you that I see. You can calm down, you aren't losing your mind, I'm just dropping in on your unconscious."

"Why?"

"Like you have to ask. I've always kept my eye on all of you, but I stopped visiting you all years ago."

"So then why come back now?"

"It's not everyday my little Emily announces that she is having a baby."

"How did you know about that?"

"I can see everything, remember. I check in on you all from time to time. Saw your graduations, your weddings, which by the way you looked stunning in that dress, even if I don't agree with you choice of brides." Ali nodded in Paige's direction and Emily looked pissed.

"Do you have any idea what you did to her, what you pushed her to do? She could have died, I could have never met her because of you."

"Oh please I put the rest of you through hell too, none of you tried to escape me by dying and besides she looks pretty alive to me." Emily frowned harder and Ali tilted her head and looked at her friend.

"I know how much you love her, even back then I knew how much she loved you and I took advantage of her, I'll admit that."

"She almost died because of you."

"Poor Emily, holding on to anger for a ghost." Ali crossed to the other side of the room. "Being angry at me isn't going to undo what she did and I don't do apologies, you know that. But for you, I'll say this much, I may still hate her, but she loves you and she was always the one you were meant to end up with, so for what its worth she survived for a reason."

"How do you…"

"Know that." Ali finished for her, "being dead has a few advantages; I get to see how the past is going to play into the future. She lived because she was meant to be with you in the end, I believe you refer to them as soul mates." Emily looked over at where Paige was still asleep and couldn't help but smile.

"And I must have been wrong about her on some level, she loved you enough to marry you, give you this great life and now you get to add a baby to that." Emily was uncomfortable with Ali mentioning her child and her hand flew to her stomach like she was going to protect her bump.

"Relax Killer, no one is going to hurt him, least of all me."

"Him?"

"Told you I can see things you can't." Ali stood up and headed for the door again. "You should get some sleep, growing boys need their rest." Ali started to walk away, but Emily called her back.

"Ali wait, why is it that I only see you and never?" The blonde smiled, "you mean out of all your deceased girlfriends why is it that you keep seeing me and not the one who totally stole your heart, easy, you made peace with her death. You let her go, you got the answers you were looking for with her death. You know who killed her, hell you killed her killer, but the point is that even though her death broke your heart you had the answers to your questions. You never go that with me."

"You're telling me it's my own fault that you come back in my dreams?"

"I know weird stuff, but true. You call me back because I never actually left your mind. You loved her, but you knew that she would have wanted you to move on and live the life she was robbed of and you feel like forgetting me would make you a bad friend." Emily took a deep breath, she knew what she was hearing was the truth.

"Look Emily, I'll make it easy on you. I'm telling you right, let me go. Live your life and stop worrying about me. Leave me in the cemetery in Rosewood and move on. I'll always be your friend, but I don't need to be your obsession anymore." Emily never saw her feelings after Ali's death in that way before, but she knew that once again it was the truth. Ali walked over to the door as if she was going to finally disappear, but she turned around and pointed to Emily's stomach.

"I always knew it would be you. You were always going to be the one to have a baby first. Just try to restrain yourself when he's born and don't name him after me." Ali winked and went over to Emily's side of the bed and brushed her hand over Emily's belly.

"No one will ever hurt him, I'll make sure of it. Wouldn't want his pit bull momma to have to come to his rescue." Emily felt Ali press a kiss to her forehead and that was what caused her to jolt upright in her bed. This time she knew she was awake, that what she saw was no longer real and that Ali was gone for good this time. She looked over at Paige who had moved only slightly in her sleep and she reached down and started rubbing her swollen belly. She leaned back against her pillows still running her hand over her bump and instead of being freaked out like she usually is after she sees Ali in a dream, she was happy, content even. She turned over so that she was facing Paige and she smile as she drifted back to sleep.

"We're having a boy." Was the last thing she whispered to herself before she fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So a few people asked me to continue this and I decided that I at least wanted to do a chapter where the baby was born so here it is.**

Paige could think of a thousands things she would rather be doing at that moment instead of being stuck in a meeting with the clients her firm had picked up at the beginning of the summer. She had done dozens of drawings for them and each time they wanted something little changed and Paige was about to lose her resolve. This afternoon in particular found her stuck in her office with the couple pouring over her newest drawings while the young architect patiently waited for them to disapprove of some trivial point of the sketch. Before they had a chance someone knocked on Paige's office door before the door swung open with Paige's assistant on the other side of it.

"Phone call, line 3." That was all the young man offered and Paige shot him a questioning glare.

"I thought I asked you to hold my calls, I'm still in a meeting." Paige nodded to the couple that was still talking between themselves.

"You did, but you also said to ignore that if your wife called. Line 3." Paige practically ripped the phone out of the cradle and haphazardly hit the button that would allow her to pick up the call.

"Em?"

"Take a breath, the contractions are closer together and I don't think this is another false alarm." Paige's heart practically dropped into her stomach, this was different than the last two times they thought Emily was in labor, this felt different to her, she was going to be a mother.

"Paige?" Her wife's voice forced her back into reality.

"Sorry, still here. I'm on my way home, just sit tight and try to relax ok? Love you."

"Love you too, see you soon." Paige hung up the phone and called her assistant back into the room. As he rounded the corner she started rattling thing off for him to handle.

"Call the valet booth, tell them I need my car out front in 5 minutes. Call David's office, tell him I need him to finish this meeting. Block out my schedule for the next three days until I call you and tell you different days ok?" Her assistant was already on his phone handling the list of things Paige had given him and Paige quickly turned to the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peters, I'm so sorry to do this, but my wife just went into labor and I need to get home and get her to the hospital. David helped me with the last sketches and he is more than ready to finish this meeting with you and he can tell me any changes you want to make." Paige was putting her jacket on and was trying to pack her suitcase at the same time all while trying to talk to her clients.

"I don't think we will need any changes." Paige stopped with one of her arms not through the jacket. "What?"

"Everything we want is in this drawing, this is the blue print we want to use for the house and we want you to head the team." Paige was speechless for a moment before recovering. "Sounds like a plan, David will draw up the paperwork and I will go over it as soon as he sends it to me and once I get back to work we'll sign everything and get started." At that moment her associate appeared in the office and her assistant was behind him.

"Congratulations, give Emily our best, speaking of which, you better be going or she might be mad." Paige handed the paperwork to David and after exchanging a few words she was out the door with her assistant tailing behind her.

"Cleared your schedule for the next three days, the senior partners said to take whatever time you needed, car is downstairs and is gassed up." Paige knew she loved her assistant for a reason.

"You are a rock star James." The young man smiled, "of course I am. Good luck and my love to the wife and baby." Paige waved to him as the elevator doors closed behind her. As promised her car was waiting for her when she got downstairs and after throwing her bag into the back seat she was headed for home. Paige was never more thankful for her knowledge of back streets because by taking them she was able to get home n record time. She rushed into the house and quickly switched her car keys for the keys to Emily's car, which held all of their hospital stuff.

"Emily, you upstairs?"

"In our bathroom." Paige quickly went upstairs and found Emily in the bathroom wearing only her robe.

"What are you doing? Don't we need to go?"

"My water broke after I hung up with you and I wanted one more shower before we had to leave."

"Why didn't you call my cell and tell me?"

"You would have crashed the car if I had texted you that, I needed you home alive besides it just happened a few minutes ago. Now if you can hold it together long enough to help me into clothes we can leave." Paige took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She helped Emily get dressed and once they made sure that they had everything they slowly made their way downstairs and into the car. It took everything Emily had not to call her friends and tell them what was happening, but she and Paige had agreed: they wanted to get to the hospital and get settled before they called their parents and their friends. Paige pulled into the parking lot near the maternity wing of the hospital and by the time they made it to the front door their doctor was already waiting for them. They took Emily upstairs and got her set up in a room and the doctor did a quick evaluation to see where they were in the scheme of labor.

"Looks like your are almost 4cm Emily, so you were right, this time its for real. This time you get to go home with a baby." The two mothers shared the same smile as the doctor wrote things on Emily's chart. "Given anymore thought to wanting the pain meds?"

"I want to do this without them, I mean women gave birth before epidurals existed and they did just fine."

"She means she's afraid of how big the needle it that would be going into her back." Paige knew it was that last joke she was going to get away with and she took her chance. Emily laughed, but that was cut off when she winced in pain and started breathing heavy, trying to breath through the contraction. The doctor put the chart down, "if you're sure?"

"Positive." Emily answered through gritted teeth.

"Alright then, well your wife filled out all the paperwork beforehand so for now try and relax, sleep if you can, but otherwise we'll be checking on you periodically."

"Thanks Rachel." One the two of them were alone in the room Emily handed Paige her cell phone.

"You should call our parents. I'll call the girls." Paige walked over to the other side of the room and dialed her parents home phone number. Her mother picked up the phone, which made sense because to was the middle of the day and her father would be at work.

"Hey mom."

"Paige, I was just about to call the house and check in on Emily so I'm glad you called."

"Well Emily wouldn't have picked up the phone if you had called mom."

"Why not, is everything alright?" Worry was evident in her mother's voice.

"Everything is fine, but Emily isn't at the house, we just checked into the hospital."

"What, really? I'll call you back I have to call your father; we'll be on our way soon. Bye." The line went dead and Paige couldn't help but laugh as she hit the next speed dial button for the Fields' home.

"Fields' residence." Paige smiled when she heard Emily's father's voice coming through the phone.

"Wayne it's Paige."

"Paige! My apologies, I didn't even check the caller ID before I picked up the phone. How are you doing? How's Emily?"

"We are both doing very well, that's actually what I as calling you about. I was hoping that you and Pam were free this afternoon to come see us."

"Well Pam just got back from the store, but I think we're free otherwise why?"

"Well, Emily and I thought you might like to be here when your grandchild is born."

"Is Emmy in labor?"

"As we speak, we just checked into the hospital." Paige heard Wayne yell upstairs for his wife to get ready to leave before he returned to the phone call. "We'll be there in about an hour Paige. Any chance I could speak to Emmy?"

"Of course." Paige held out the phone to her wife who had just hung up with Spencer who, after screaming, offered to call Aria and Hanna. Emily finished talking to her dad before hanging up and handing the phone back to Paige.

"You should try to get some sleep."

"It's the middle of the day and this piercing pain all through my body is kind of distracting."

"Want me to rub your back?" Emily nodded and rolled over so that she was lying on her side. She rubbed circles on her belly while Paige tried to offer her wife some relief by rubbing her back with the lotion they had brought from home. After a while Paige stopped her motions and turned the lights in the room off so that Emily could rest. She sat back down on the other side of Emily's bed so that she was face to face with her wife.

"You do realize that this is the last moment of just the two of us we'll ever get right?" Emily pointed out as she laced her fingers with Paige's. Paige looked at her wife and smiled, "I know, but I've had you all to myself for years now, I think I'm finally ready to share you." Emily smiled as she continued to rub circles on her now full mature baby bump. Paige leaned over and kissed Emily's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily yawned and Paige prayed that she could rest as much as she could before everyone showed up because that last week neither of them got much sleep. Emily could never get comfortable and Paige was always worried about Emily. Both of them managed to fall asleep and Paige only woke up when her phone was vibrating in her pocket. She slipped outside of the room and in a groggy state answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Paige your father is just parking the car and we'll be upstairs, what room are you and Emily in?" Paige shook off the sleepiness and answered her mother.

"Second floor, west wing and its room 204."

"Perfect, see you in a few minutes honey." Paige hung up the phone and made her way over the vending machine that dispensed coffee. She wasn't that excited to drink coffee from a vending machine, but she was a desperate woman. Just before she stuck her money in she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see her in-laws standing there with a tray of coffee in their hands. Wayne held out one of the cups for Paige to take.

"No way I'm letting my daughter-in-law drinking that crappy coffee." Paige took the cup and thanked him.

"How's Emily?" Paige turned to Pam, "she's resting, trying to sleep, but otherwise she's good. I can go see if she's awake. My parents just parked the car and I'm sure you'd all like to go see her. I'll be right back." Paige made her way back to the room and Emily was awake and was talking to the floor nurse.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to be sleeping."

"They wanted to check me, see if he's wanting to come out." Emily patted her stomach and smiled.

"Looks like you are moving along nice a fast. You're right about 5cm and if you keep moving along like that you should deliver before midnight." The nurse wrote down the info in Emily's chart before walking past Paige.

"Thanks Beth." Paige turned back to her wife and pointed over her shoulder, "grandparents are here and I'm sure that means the girls are close behind, you up for visitors?"

"Of course, send them in." Paige ducked back into the hallway and returned with both sets of their parents following her. Both her own mother and Pam immediately returned to talking through a stream of tears while both fathers stood off to the side looking more than a little out of place. Wayne went over and kissed Emily and hugged her, careful not to bother any of the machine that surrounded the bed.

"You doing ok Emmy?"

"I'll be fine dad, just trying to ride out contractions." Wayne smiled and pointed to his daughter's extended belly, "well, you tell my grandson to play nice, that's an order." He smiled and Emily giggled, "I'm sure he'll straighten up and fly right after hearing that dad." They all visited for a few minutes before Beth knocked on the door and looked to Paige.

"You have a gathering of people in the waiting room all asking for you."

"Let me guess, three woman, all kind of loud and pushy."

"Try six women, looks like you guys are the popular kids tonight." Paige looked at Emily before following her parents out of the room and into the waiting room where she expected to see Spencer, Aria and Hanna. And the girls were there, but so were their mothers.

"No wonder the nurses are telling me that we have a full house, I didn't expect all of you to come."

"When you called Spencer she called us and our mothers decided to join us, hope that's ok."

"Of course its ok, Emily will flip, she'll be happy to see all of you." Paige hugged them all and told them what room Emily was in. She let them go visit Emily alone, deciding to take a moment to visit with the people they had waiting in the waiting room and giving Emily some alone time with the girls. Of course a few minutes of alone time turned into an hour and eventually the three of them returned all smiles and practically glowing themselves.

"She's asking for you." Spencer pointed down the hall.

"Aren't the pain meds supposed to help her, she seemed like she was in agony when the contractions hit her." Hanna asked as she took a seat, placing a magazine in her lap.

"She didn't take the epidural Hanna, she's doing it without pain meds." Paige smiled at her friend and the entire room looked shocked. Paige was very proud of Emily for being strong enough to handle the birth without the shot and it proved just how much of a rock star her wife was.

"Wow, I had an epidural with Aria and Mike and I still remember begging someone to knock me out." Ella laughed and the rest of their mothers started telling stories about their children being born and Spencer shared a glance with Paige.

"I'd leave now or you'll have to hear about the three days of labor it took before I was born."

"Spencer Hastings taking her own sweet time and making a grand entrance? Who would have guessed you've been a pain in the ass since before you were born." Paige winked at her friend and Spencer rolled her eyes as Paige returned to Emily's room.

When she got back into the room, she and Emily returned to their previous spots with Paige trying to help Emily breathe through the now very painful contractions. They did that on and off for the next two hours. The girls would come in and visit for a few minutes, bring Paige coffee, their mothers would come in and offer mom advice and the couple would have down time in between. Finally around 6 that night their doctor came in and checked to see how they were doing.

"Emily your at about 8cm right now. I'm going to go ahead and start to get ready because he seems like he wants out sooner rather than later. So we'll set up now and check you again in about 30 minutes ok?" Both Emily and Paige seemed shocked; the reality of the situation hit them at the same time. They were going to have a baby, that night. The doctor and nurses set up and in doing so offered Paige a set of scrubs to wear over her clothes. When that 30 minutes was up the doctor checked Emily again and she was at 9cm.

"Alright ladies, looks like we are almost ready to get this party started. If you want to go give your posse the heads up now would be the time to do it." Paige quickly ran down the hallway and he presence in the waiting room caused everyone to stop their conversations and listen.

"She almost fully dilated now and they are getting her ready to push, so hopefully soon I'll be able to come back out here and tell you that the baby is here so everyone just sit tight." Paige left as quickly as she had come and returned to Emily's room just in time for her wife to start screaming out in pain and the doctor mentioned that crowning will cause in increase in pain. The next chunk of time seemed to blur together. Paige held Emily's hand and counted as her wife pushed, she offered encouraging words, which sometimes made Emily mad, and sometimes they helped and she was certain that she had never heard Emily swear so much in all their years together. All that faded away when the doctor said one more push and the baby would be out. Paige counted as Emily summoned every last ounce of energy and used it to push one last time before completely collapsing in Paige's arms, but that last time was all it took because that next sound Paige heard was her son crying. She watched as the doctor placed the baby on Emily's chest as they started to clean him off. All the while he was crying and it was the best sound either mother had ever heard. The two of them kissed and then turned their attention back to their son.

"Want to cut the cord mom?" The nurse handed Paige the scissors and with a proud grin she cut the cord and handed the scissors back to Beth. With that out of the way they focused back on the baby who was still wiggling around on Emily's chest. They weighed him and cleaned him up while they got Emily settled and once they wrapped him up in a new blanket they handed Paige her son. Paige had done a lot of good things in her life, but holding her son on the night he was born was by far her greatest achievement. She walked back over to Emily and handed her their son so that he was once again rest against his mother's chest.

"He's perfect. Just like his mother." Paige looked between her son and her wife and she was completely overcome with emotion. They stayed like that for a while; perfectly content with just enjoying the time they had as a new family. After they practiced breastfeeding the nurse came in to put the baby in the nursery and to give Emily a chance to rest. They had decided on a name months ago when they found out they were in fact having a boy, but they didn't share that with anyone and the only people who knew they were having a boy where their parents. After Paige and Emily signed the birth certificate Emily started to drift to sleep, completely exhausted from the birth. When she was sure Emily was asleep Paige went into the hallway with every intention of going and telling everyone that she and Emily finally had a son, but she was stopped in the hall when she saw Wayne standing at the nursery window watching the babies inside.

"Found him yet?" Paige walked over and stood next to him and the two of them looked at the babies moving around in their plastic basinets.

"Not yet, still trying to find him." His eyes fell on the second row and without a second thought he pointed to the baby in the middle. "There he is." Paige was surprised; there was no name card that could be seen from that far away.

"How did you know that?"

"He looks just like Emmy did the day she was born." Paige hugged her father in law, "congratulations grandpa." The older man stood there in awe of this brand new baby and as he smiled at his new grandson he asked, "so does my handsome grandson have a name?"

"He does. Emily and I talked about it for a long time and finally decided to go with a family name."

"Oh yeah, which one?"

"Yours." Wayne turned to look at Paige and he was stunned. "What?"

"We named him after you: Wayne Matthew McCullers. Emily told me how much your father meant to you and you know how much you mean to her, to both of us. We felt it was a perfect fit." Wayne said nothing as he wrapped Paige up in a tight hug and she was sure she could feel the man crying as he did. When he let go Paige pointed to her son, "would you like to be the first one to hold him?"

"I'd love too." Paige led her father in law into the nursery were Beth was putting the name card on a different baby's carrier. She turned and smiled when she saw Paige.

"Couldn't stay away huh? Well he's doing just fine, but I see that this time you brought a handsome man for me to look at." Paige rolled her eyes at the nurse that had been with them since the beginning of Emily's pregnancy. "Beth this is Emily's dad."

"Nice to finally meet you Colonel, I've heard a lot about you." Wayne shook the nurses hand and smiled, "nice to meet you as well and please call me Wayne."

"Ah so you're the namesake for your grandson, lucky him." Paige went over and picked up her son and started talking to him in hushed tones and when Wayne stood behind her Paige turned around. She handed her son over so that Wayne could hold his grandson. The second her father in law was actually holding the baby, Paige was certain she saw tears in the older man's eyes. Wayne sat down in a rocking chair that was in the corner of the room and rocked the baby back and forth all the while talking to him in a soft tone. Paige took a few pictures before going over and standing next to the rocking chair.

"He's beautiful Paige."

"Yes he is, gets that from Emily." As she said that the baby started to squirm and he opened his eyes very briefly before shutting them tight to shut out the harsh lights in the hospital. He started to fuss and Wayne shifted how he was holding him so that he was holding the baby a few inched away from his face.

"Hey partner, why all the tears? These lights are too bright for you aren't they? It's ok though because you're going to sleep through the next few days anyway. You're going to have a lot of people fighting to hold you and wanting to spend time with you. I mean you aren't even an hour old and you already have a group of women wait to hang out with you." The baby hiccupped. "I know, I know they can be a little overwhelming, but you know what you have the very best mommies ever. They waited so long to get to have you and now I have a feeling you are going to be very spoiled with attention. Now see your mommy is my little girl and I remember holding her on the day she was born and that was one of the best moments of my life, well except for right now. But you are a lucky baby, you know why; you have two mommies that love you more than anything. Now you have quite the name to live up to, I don't share my name with just anybody. Takes a strong person to shoulder a name that big, but I know you can do it." The baby in his arms stopped fussing and seemed to fallen back asleep and before he handed Paige her son he kissed his grandson's forehead, a moment Paige was glad she got in picture form because it was the cutest thing ever.

"You better go show him off to the crowd before they riot." Wayne stood up and brushed the tears out of his eyes.

Paige held her son in her arms and thought about how best to do this. "Can you go bring them to the nursery window, that way I don't have to bring him into the waiting room?" Wayne nodded and went down that hallway to bring the whole gang back to see the new baby. While she had a moment alone with her son Paige looked down at the sleeping baby.

"Grandpa's right you know, your mommy and I love you so much its unreal. I haven't always made the best decisions in my life and I've done some pretty bad things, and I never thought I deserved to be this happy. But your mommy loved me anyway and holding you makes me forget everything bad that has ever happened to me. Mommy loves you." Paige leaned down and kissed her son before she heard a mass amount of footsteps coming down the hall. When she looked over her shoulder she could see all of them waiting with anxious smiles. She turned around giving them all a good view of the newest member of their family and the first child born to any of the liars. Tears were running down everyone's face and pictures were being taken and Paige couldn't hide the smile on her face. She caught Spencer's gaze and through the glass she mouthed 'boy or girl'? Paige turned around and grabbed the name card from Wayne's carrier and pressed it against the glass allowing everyone to read it. Spencer's smile grew to the point that Paige was sure her face would crack under the pressure. Both Aria and Hanna had bet that Emily would be having a girl, but Spencer insisted that she would have a boy so she was extra thrilled when Paige held up a name that was clearly male. Paige put her son down in his carrier and walked outside into the hallway to greet her family and friends face to face.

The rush of hugs and tears and congratulations died down and Paige said that if they went in two at a time they could go see Emily. Their parents took off toward the room leaving Paige with the girls.

"I told you she was having a boy." Spencer smirked at Aria and Hanna who handed over 50 bucks each. She turned back to Paige and handed the money to her. "It's not much, but tell that baby that I've been spoiling him from birth, buy him a toy or something or buy yourself another coffee pot as I am sure you will need it."

"Thanks, I think."

"So you went with a family name, Emily's family to be exact. Aren't you folks going to be pissed?"

"Well seeing as Emily's family is my family they shouldn't be, besides he isn't the only child we'll ever have. Plenty of time to name a baby after a member of my bloodline."

"You're having more kids?" Hanna was practically bouncing off the wall.

"Not right now, but when he gets a little older yes we'll be adding to this insane group we call family."

"If you have girl next time I graciously approve of you using my name." Paige rolled her eyes at Spencer.

"Hey be nice or I'll talk Emily out of asking you to be Wayne's godmother." Spencer was speechless which never happened.

"His what?"

"Emily and I want you to be his godmother. I mean you can say no, but…" Paige was cut off by Spencer hugging her tightly and saying yes over and over again.

"If you guys want to go see Emily, they'll be bringing him into the room soon, you guys can hold him then." Hanna and Aria took off down the hall talking about how much they were going to be spoiling Wayne and Spencer waited with Paige.

"I always knew I was your favorite." Paige shook her head.

"Nothing gets by you." At that moment Beth opened the door and handed Wayne over to Paige and followed them out of the room with his carrier so that they could keep him in Emily's room for a while. After taking a few steps Paige turned to Spencer, "want to hold him?" Spencer nodded and held out her arms so that Paige could put the baby in them.

"Guess we can't keep calling each other names?"

"Yeah, probably not, at least not around him." Paige paused before she opened the door to Emily's room. "Emily and I both have hot heads sometimes: I have a temper and Emily gets passionate about everything, we figured he could use a level head in his life somewhere, that's why you're his godmother." Paige walked into the room leaving Spencer in the hallway holding her son. Spencer smiled at the still sleeping baby.

"Your mommies are good people, but if they think I'm level headed you are in for quite the wild ride."

**So that was way longer than I meant but there it is. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is a chapter of them bringing home Wayne and dealing with those first few days with a new baby. Hope everyone likes it.**

Paige would be the first person to admit that those books that give advice on parenting are useful and she should know she read a good amount of the before Wayne was born. After reading that many of them Paige was certain about one thing: at some point the baby was supposed to stop crying and sleep, but had yet to happen. They got Emily and Wayne home and after the crazy amount of friends and family fighting to hold the baby finally left it was just Emily and Paige. They tried to start Wayne on a schedule of eating and sleeping, but the newborn had other ideas; ideas that didn't involve either of his mothers getting much sleep. On this particular morning Paige had fallen asleep sitting on a chair in the dining room and she was only jolted awake because she heard someone knocking on the door. Paige pushed herself up from the chair and eventually staggered to the door and opened it to reveal the whole group of girls on the other side.

"Don't the three of you have jobs?"

"Nice to see you too Mama Bear." Spencer could tell how tired Paige was because she didn't even put up a fight with the name-calling.

"And to answer your question I have to leave tonight and I just wanted to come say goodbye to you guys and the tiny terror." Hanna offered an explanation as to why they were back at the house.

"Hey, that tiny terror is my son so watch it." Spencer had to laugh a little. "You just like being able to say that you have a son."

"Right now I would really like for my son to sleep about four hours and give Em and I a break." Paige moved aside and gestured for the girls to come inside.

"Sounds like he's being quiet now." Aria pointed out as she closed the door behind them.

"And believe me Emily and I have both been asleep for the last two hours, just trying to be able to stand. The first few days are always the hardest so we knew what was coming." Paige sat down on the couch and almost fell asleep upon connecting with the cushion and Spencer was sure she would have too, but cries from upstairs came filtering downstairs and Paige practically shot up out of her seat and took off up the stairs. She returned a few moments later holding Wayne in her arms.

"What is it buddy? I know momma fed you and you're clean which is a miracle, so why don't you want to take a nap. Mommy wants to take a nap, naps are awesome." As if to answer his mother, Wayne started to cry and squirm around in his mother's arms. "Well at least momma gets to take a nap." Paige switched how she was holding her son and that seemed to help.

"Where is Emily anyway?" Spencer asked.

"Sleeping thank god. I've been trying to handle him the most during the day because at night she has to be the one to feed him and I can only help so much. So if she can get a few more hours of sleep I don't mind try to get him to go back to sleep."

"Such a good wife." Hanna smiled as Paige tried to soothe the baby back to the sleep.

"Well I just remember that Emily is still trying to heal from giving birth and she needs more rest than I do. Besides, this is the time we use to talk about Emily behind her back. Isn't that right, we talk about how pretty momma is and how soft her skin is and we couldn't do that if she was awake now could we?"

"God, having a baby has turned you into a complete sap." Spencer had to smile at her friend as she cradled her son and spoke in docile tones so she wouldn't excite the baby.

"Can't wait to see what having a baby does to you counselor." Paige stuck out her tongue at her friend who in turn flipped her off.

"Hey, none of that around the baby." Hanna was sure Emily would jump in if she were awake so she took it upon herself to do it instead. Paige stood up and held Wayne against her chest, "I'm going to try to get him back to sleep in the kitchen."

"Why the kitchen?"

"Emily ran the dishwasher last night and we found out that he likes the noise it makes, makes him fall asleep faster." Paige left the living room and started walking around in the kitchen and she eventually managed to turn on the dishwasher. It wasn't a loud noise, but Paige didn't question why it was enough to soothe her son to sleep, she just took it for what it was and was thankful for it. With Paige focused on getting the baby to go back to sleep it was easy for her to miss Emily coming downstairs and going her friends in the living room.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping?" Spencer asked as she helped Emily sit down on the couch.

"I was for a while, but when he started crying I heard Paige come get him and I just wanted to make sure she was ok. I didn't know you guys were here."

"I just wanted to come say goodbye before I went back to California. My flight leaves tonight and I wanted to come see you guys one more time."

"You make it sound like you're never going to see us again." Emily pointed out knowing that Hanna was always one for dramatics.

"I know you guys are going to be coming out for the wedding, but this whole growing up thing really blows." Hanna was right; Emily and Paige were going to be flying to California in a few months to be at Hanna and Caleb's wedding so they would be reunited soon enough. Emily always thought it was interesting that out of all of them Hanna was the most vocal about not being apart from each other and yet she was the open that moved the furthest away from Rosewood.

"Well I kind of like this grown up thing." Emily smiled as she leaned back against the couch cushion.

"Of course you do, you have a banging hot wife and the cutest baby ever and you have a job so your life rocks."

"Hanna you have a job and a fiancée so you aren't doing too bad for yourself."

"I should look into moving to New York, plenty of fashion to be found there and it's closer to all of you guys."

"You sure that you can handle the East Coast winters after being in all that sunshine?"

"I'll suffer through." Hanna smiled and the rest of them laughed.

"I should go check on Paige, I haven't heard any fussing so maybe he finally went back to sleep." Spencer looked up and had to stifle a laugh.

"I think they're fine Em." She helped her friend up off the couch and from where Emily was standing she could see Paige sitting on the floor of the kitchen with Wayne pressed against her chest. The baby was dead asleep and from what Emily could see, so was Paige.

"Guess the dishwasher trick really does work." Emily smiled at her wife and son both passed out in the kitchen and she had to grab her phone and take a picture of it. After she was done taking pictures she carefully woke Paige up enough so that she could take Wayne out of her arms. She gently placed her son in the bassinet they had set up in the living room and she grabbed a pillow off the couch and brought it back to Paige who seemed to be perfectly content to sleep on the kitchen floor.

"Motherhood looks exhausting." Emily laughed at Spencer.

"It is the most underpaid, exhausting, messy jobs I have ever had and it is by far my favorite one." Emily looked at her son as he was sleeping, "he's totally worth it and I never thought it was possible to love another person so much after only knowing them for a few seconds but the second he was born I loved him more than anything else in this world."

"He's going to be spoiled, you know that right. Between us and your family, he is going to be one happy baby." Spencer smiled as her god son moved around in his sleep and even she had to admit that he was the most precious baby she had ever seen.

"Well we should get going because if we don't leave now I'm going to be bitten by the I want a baby bug and Caleb would faint." Hanna gathered her stuff and hugged Emily tight. She blew the baby a kiss, afraid of doing anything that might wake him up and she laughed as they walked past the kitchen where Paige was still passed out on the kitchen floor.

"We'll set up a time we can do group video sessions on the computer, cuz I'm going to need updates on that precious baby."

"I'm sure you will all be sick of seeing his face by the end of this month. Between Facebook and everything else you will see a lot of him as he starts growing."

"Yes well, I'd rather look at him than at a room full of models that are hungry so please don't hold back. Tell Paige goodbye if you ever get her to wake up." The girls all hugged and said goodbyes before finally walking out of the house. Emily shut the door softly behind her and made her way back into the living room where Wayne was thankfully still sound asleep. Emily laid down on the couch so that she would be close by if he started crying, but that moment never came. She woke up about two hours later and Wayne was still sleeping peacefully although now he was sucking on his pacifier. Emily looked around and saw Paige in the kitchen, this time very much awake.

"Did you have a nice nap on the floor?"

"It was the best nap I've ever had. Sleep deprivation makes you do desperate things. I did however wake up and give him his pacifier so he would sleep a few more minutes which should give you and I enough time to eat lunch with both of our hands free."

"That's crazy talk Paige."

"Well let's try and see how far we get before he…" At that moment they both heard a very persistent cry from the living room. Paige shook her head and she had to laugh, "it's like he knows." Emily laughed as Paige left to go pick up the now wide-awake baby.

"So much for eating with both hands." Emily mused to herself as she was certain that they were going to get very good at eating with just one free hand.


	4. Big Brother

**So apparently instead of updating all my other stories I seem to be coming up with more ideas for this one. I like doing snapshots of their life with children, good, bad and ugly so be prepared for that. I liked the idea of Paige having at least one of their kids and having it go differently than Emily's labor and delivery, not bad just differently.**

At no point in her life had Emily ever considered herself a trendsetter, but it appeared that she had inadvertently sparked one when she had Wayne. After the girls watched Emily through her pregnancy and delivery they all felt that pull to have children and it got to the point that babysitting Wayne would only make their biological clocks tick louder. About a year after Wayne was born Aria and Ezra got pregnant and she gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy who they named William. Spencer and her husband were next, also having a boy, Zach. And least but not least, after the wedding Hanna, never one to follow the heard, adopted a three-year-old boy, Elliot. Emily was the only one who wasn't surprised when Caleb and Hanna announced the adopted plans: with Caleb's past, adoption was something he felt strongly about and Emily knew he wanted to give some child somewhere the chance of having a loving family. That being said, every Liar was now a mother and life was different to say the least. It was a balance of childcare, spending time with spouses and handling work on top of it all. All the girls managed to make time for each other and meet up every few weeks, so their children grew up knowing that they had some very interesting Aunts and their kids became best friends almost instantly.

When Wayne was four Paige brought up the idea of having another baby and Emily was more than excited at the idea. This time, however, Paige wanted to carry the baby so Emily got to be the supporting wife while they began the process of getting Paige pregnant. After a few month of trying a several failed attempts, Paige finally started to feel the symptoms of the early stages of pregnancy. A blood test confirmed that the two women would be adding to their family that coming winter. They had already told their parents who were over joyed at the prospect of having another grandchild to spoil so it just left telling the girls. It was going to be a few weeks before they saw the girls face to face again and even then it would be a while before they were ready to share the news with them, so Paige and Emily decided to tell their friends a different way; a more creative way. They told Wayne and explained to the four year old, in language he would understand, that he was going to be a big brother and he seemed to be happy about it. After explaining to their son that the baby wouldn't be stealing his favorite stuffed toy he seemed even more on board with being a big brother and so he was very happy to wear the 'I'm a big brother' shirt that Paige was trying to dress him in that morning. They took pictures of Wayne in his shirt and even managed to get a cute family shot of Emily and Paige kissing over Wayne's head, the shirt plainly visible. When Paige reached the second trimester they decided to send the picture to their friends so that they could share their news.

When both women got home from work that night Emily started making dinner and Paige sat down at the dinning room table with her laptop and began crafting the email they were going to send to the girls that would contain the photo.

"How long do you think it will be before they start calling us screaming into the phone?" Paige read the email once more before turning the computer so Emily could see it.

"Oh about 30 seconds, you know after the shock wears off." Emily looked at the email and kissed her wife before retuning to the dinner she had on the stove.

"Mama, Mama, Mama." Wayne came running into the kitchen and over to Paige. Paige smiled and picked her son up and set him in her lap, "yes, yes, yes."

"Are you playing a computer game?" That little boy looked at the computer screen.

"Nope, mommy and I are going to send that picture of us to your Aunts so they know about the new baby."

"Can I help?" Paige kissed her son's head and smiled. "You sure can. Here if you click on this button the picture will get sent to your aunts ok?" Paige pointed to the screen and let Wayne do the rest.

"I did it, I helped." Wayne rushed into the kitchen and Emily scooped him up before he got to close to the stove. "Mommy I helped."

"You did? Well I bet mama is very happy you helped her, now can you help me and go wash your hands before we eat dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Wayne saluted his mother who put him down, allowing him to run off toward the bathroom.

"He's spending too much time with my dad if he's saluting me." Emily handed some plates to Paige who started to clear off the table and help set it for their meal.

"At least he's learning manners, I think it's cute."

"Uh huh, and when he's 18 and wants to join the Army like grandpa will it still be cute then?"

"If it's what makes him happy then far be it from me to stop him." Emily smiled as she helped her wife set the table, but the silence was then broken when Emily's phone started ringing.

"Mommy can I answer your phone?"

"Who is it?"

"Aunt Spencer." Emily laughed and yelled back, "yeah buddy, you can answer it." She turned to Paige who was setting the food on the table.

"Leave it to Spencer to call first, always the overachiever." Paige laughed at her wife and went to go find where her son had run off to with his mother's phone. She found him in his room, sitting on his bed, talking a mile a minute to Spencer over the phone.

"And then I drawed a picture in daycare and mommy put on the fridge and mommy said next year if I'm a good boy we can get a puppy so I'm gonna be an extra special good boy. Do you like puppies Aunt Spencer? I like puppies." Paige couldn't help but start laughing, knowing that Spencer was listening to a four year old jabber on about a whole lot of nothing. She finally entered her son's room, "Wayne could I talk to Aunt Spencer please?"

"Aunt Spencer, mama wants to talk to you." Wayne handed the cell phone to his mother, "dinner is ready, can you go help mommy with napkins please?" The four year old ran downstairs and Paige pressed the phone to her ear.

"I was going to make you suffer longer, but took mercy on you."

"I love my godson very much, however, I feel the need to stress: you guys are having another baby!" Paige had to pull the phone away from her ear with Spencer screaming into it.

"I see you got the email."

"It was the cutest picture and you guys look so happy, let me talk to Emily."

"And why would I let you do that?" Spencer could hear Paige smirking through the phone.

"Well I have to offer my sympathies for her being knocked up by you again."

"No one said anything about Emily being pregnant." The line went very quiet for a bit before Spencer said anything more.

"You're kidding?"

"I'm deadly serious."

"You guys switched off and you're the pregnant one this time?"

"You speak the truth my friend."

"Paige, that's awesome, congratulations." It was probably the most earnest exchange that the one-time enemies had ever had since becoming friends.

"Well things have settled down for me at work and Emily's client list is growing and she's getting professional offers for being a trainer/PT therapist for sports teams so things are nuts for her. It just made sense for me to be the one to have the baby this time."

"Dear god, you mean to tell me that we will have to deal with a child that has your genetics coursing through it's veins. God help us all, it's going to be the most stubborn child ever."

"Thank god we already let be our first child's godmother because this snarky attitude of yours is not going to cut it once this baby comes missy." Paige made her way down the stairs and sat down at the table. "Look Spencer, I can hear Emily's call waiting going off like mad and I can only assume it to be the other two and we just sat down to dinner. Any chance you could run interference for about 30 minutes and give us the chance to eat?"

"Sure thing mama bear."

"Call me that again and see what happens counselor. My love to the husband and my nephew." Paige hung up the phone and put the ringer to silent in the hopes of being able to make it through dinner before the other girls would demand to speak to her and Emily.

"Spencer thought it was you having the baby again."

"And how did she react when you said it wasn't me this time."

"You probably could have knocked her over with a feather, but she was happy. Said congratulations, she's excited for us no matter who is carrying the baby. She also said she would run interference with Aria and Hanna so we can eat, we can call them back after dinner."

"When does the baby get here mommy?" Wayne decided he had had enough of not being in the conversation.

"A little bit after your birthday buddy, the baby is supposed to get here two months after your birthday."

"Is the baby my birthday present?" Emily laughed, at least he was excited about the baby.

"No buddy, you'll get other stuff for your birthday the baby just happens to be coming around them."

"The baby can share some of my birthday presents if she wants." Paige and Emily both perked up, they didn't know what they were having and there was no way for their four year old to know.

"Why do you think it's a girl instead of a boy like you?" Emily asked gently.

"Cuz I'm the big brother."

"Baby, you'd be a big brother even if we had a boy." Emily helped her son cut the food on his plate and tried to explain the finer points of being an older sibling.

"I know, but I want it to be a girl."

"How come?" Paige was interested in her son's logic

"Cuz then I get to protect the baby, cuz nobody is supposed to make a girl cry or hurt them." Emily and Paige both shared and look.

"Who taught you that baby?"

"Grandpa, he said that if the baby is a girl I have to take extra special care of her and make sure that no one makes her cry." Paige almost started crying because those pregnancy hormones aren't anything to mess with and her father trying to impart wisdom on his grandson touched Emily. Both women figured they could later explain to Wayne that they would protect the baby and that he just needed to help out and enjoy the baby, boy or girl. For that moment though it was sweet to see their four year old so excited at the chance to protect his baby sibling. After dinner Paige was on the phone with Aria and Hanna, talking about the baby and Emily had set Wayne up with a skype session with her parents.

"Grandpa, guess what, mommy said that if I am a good boy we get to have a puppy and I get to take care of it and feed it and take it to the puppy doctor and clean up after it." Emily watched from the kitchen as her son was talking to her dad through the webcam.

"A puppy and a baby brother or sister, you are going to very busy little man."

"I am ready for the responsi-bilery grandpa." Emily had to laugh at her son even trying to say the word responsibility, let alone understanding what it meant.

"That's my boy, do you think I could talk to your mommy?" Wayne turned around and went into the kitchen to get Emily. "Grandpa wants to talk to you mommy."

"You could have just called out for me buddy, you didn't have to come in here."

"A gentlemen never raises his voice to a lady." The four year old walked away, leaving Emily stunned. She made her way over to her laptop and started talking other dad.

"Not sure if you're raising my son with good values or preparing him for basic training."

"And what makes you say that." Her father had that impish grin on his face that Emily was sure was genetic because her son had the same one.

"Well he saluted me earlier, says yes ma'am or sir to everything and now he's telling me it isn't polite to raise his voice to a lady."

"Well you were raised the same way Emily and look how great you turned out." Emily smiled at her father. "I know, but I was also daddy's little girl, I just…we want to make sure that he gets a balance of that military upbringing and just being a four year old."

"I understand Emmy, I'll tone it down a little bit, let him be a four year old."

"Thank you daddy."

"Of course Emmy. So how is my busy daughter-in-law and that brand new grandchild of mine doing?"

"Paige is doing well. She's got some big projects at work and we're just now starting to tell everyone about the baby so it's nice to be able to celebrate with everyone."

"So any news on if I get another grandson or if I need to start liking pink?" Emily smiled and laughed, but shook her head. "Not yet and I think this time when we find out we might keep it between just Paige and I, make the rest of you guys wait."

"Well my grandson seems to be hell bent on having a baby sister."

"Yes he does seem rather focused on that, we'll see what we can do about that." Emily winked at her dad before realizing what time it was.

"Sorry dad, I have to start getting him ready for bed or I won't be able to get him in the bath before hand. If Paige is feeling up to it we might come down next week and see you guys ok?"

"Sounds good Emmy, give everyone my love and your mother sends hers as well."

"Night dad." Emily signed off the computer and she could still hear Paige talking on the phone so she made her way upstairs and started getting Wayne ready for bed. Bath time went by without much of a struggle and Emily was tucking Wayne into bed by the time Paige came into his room.

"Night night mama." Paige leaned over and gave her son a kiss. "Night baby boy."

"I'm not a baby, I'm a big boy."

"You're absolutely right, goodnight my big boy." Paige kissed him again and the child laughed. Emily kissed her son goodnight, turned on his nightlight and followed her wife out of the room. By the time they collapsed on their bed, both women were completely exhausted from their long day.

"Two kids means double the work and double the tired parents." Paige mused as she snuggled into their mattress. Emily climbed under the covers and snuggled into Paige. "Lucky us." Paige could hear her wife smile and she yawned as she smiled back, "yeah, lucky us."

**So I split it up like I did with Wayne and Paige can have the baby in the next chapter, but I have a few stories I need to tend to before I update this one again so please be patient and review if you can.**


	5. They Are Called Miracles

**Sorry for the wait everyone, enjoy.**

Paige loved her job, truly she did, but she realized that being on maternity leave had its advantages. Mostly she enjoyed being able to spend time with Wayne at home once he was dropped off at home after being at school in the morning. This particular afternoon, after eating lunch, they settled outside. While Wayne played in the sandbox in the yard, Paige stretched out on the lounge chair and enjoyed feeling the sun on her legs. The baby had been particularly active the last week and Paige loved feeling the movement, but it left her feeling tired most of the time. Paige was flipping though a baby name book when Wayne yelled out for his mother's attention.

"Mommy, look I made a castle." Paige looked over and smiled, "that's awesome baby, when momma gets home you'll have to show her." The boy went back to his sandcastle and Paige went back to her book, but just as she started reading again, she felt a sharp pain that was different from anything she had ever felt during her pregnancy. She tried to brush it off, but when it happened again she couldn't ignore it. She slowly pushed herself up so that she was sitting and she rubbed her hands over her belly. The second she had done so she felt a rush of liquid run down her leg and she knew that she was in labor.

"Hey Wayne, buddy can you come here for a second?" The five year old came running over to his mother and Paige tried to smile through the contraction that was currently ripping through her body.

"What mommy?"

"Can you do me a favor and bring me my cell phone from inside?" The little boy ran inside and Paige expected him to be back right away, but instead he returned a few minutes later and he was already talking on the phone.

"Wayne who is on the phone?"

"Auntie Spencer." Paige was actually pretty happy that it was Spencer on the phone because she was in a delicate situation. Emily was out of town for a training seminar, but was driving back to Philly that night, but the point was Spencer was the closest person to Paige and right now Paige needed some help.

"Baby, let mommy talk to Aunt Spencer."

"Aunt Spencer, mommy wants to talk to you." The boy handed his mother the phone before running back to his castle. Paige pressed the phone to her ear and could hear Spencer talking, "so are you enjoying your fleeting days of being the mother of a single child?"

"Those days are about to be over Spencer." Paige scolded her friend through gritted teeth and Spencer all of a sudden got the message.

"Oh god, you're in labor. You're in labor and you're alone with Wayne." Paige could hear Spencer moving papers around and shouting for her assistant to cancel her afternoon appointments. "I can be there in 30 minutes."

"Yeah as much as I want to believe that, this baby is kicking my ass Spencer. My water broke 5 minutes ago."

"Oh shit…then that pretty much answers my question about you being able to drive yourself to the hospital. Look Paige maybe you should just call 911."

"The sirens will freak him out, besides I'm having a baby it's hardly an emergency." Of course as if on cue the baby moved and it became very hard for Paige to breathe because of the pressure on her lungs. She dropped the phone at her side and that got Wayne's attention and the boy ran back over to his mother. Paige was taking short rapid breaths and the five year old was now officially scared. He picked up the phone and started crying to his Aunt.

"Aunt Spencer mommy's sick, what's wrong?" The panicked tearful question made Spencer freeze for a moment. She took a deep breath and tried to figure out how she was going to get a five year old to call an ambulance.

"Listen buddy, mommy is going to be fine. Wayne, tell me is mommy's face a funny color or is it the normal color?"

"Her cheeks are red." Spencer at least knew that Paige could still breathe, it was just labored.

"Ok buddy, that's ok. Now Wayne I need you to listen to me very carefully ok because I need you to do a big boy thing to help mommy and the baby. Remember when mommy taught you how to call for help?"

"I'm supposed to call 911, mommy said so."

"That's right partner. Now my phone is going to lose connection in about five minutes so I need you to call 911 and give them your address. You tell them that your mommy is having a baby and then they'll come help you ok?"

"Ok."

"Honey it's going to be fine and I'll meet you at the hospital ok, you just stay with mommy and do what the paramedics say ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy. Ok go call 911 and I'll see you soon." Of course Spencer's phone died the second she entered the dead zone of the freeway and she hoped that this wasn't too tall of an order for a five year old to handle.

When Spencer hung up, Wayne ran inside and returned with the house phone in his hand. Paige had finally been able to catch her breath for a moment and tried to calm her son down.

"Baby it's going to be ok, mommy is going to be fine ok?"

Wayne nodded and sniffled trying to stop crying and he finally started dialing 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Mommy is having the baby and she needs help." The five year old practically yelled into the phone and the operator got the idea that she wasn't taking to an adult so she softened her tone.

"Ok sweetheart, can you tell me where you live so I can send people to help your mommy?" Wayne turned to his mother, "mommy where do we live?" The five year old had just started to learn what it means to have and address and he was still not too sure what he was supposed to say, but that was the reason Paige and Emily had taught him to call from the house phone so the call could be traced.

"It's ok sweetie my computer told me where you live. Can you tell me if you live in a house or an apartment?"

"It's house and we have a red door." Wayne loved that red door and Paige never really understood why, but today she was very happy they had painted it two years ago because it was one of the things that would help them today.

"Ok honey, can you tell me what wrong with mommy, is she hurt?"

"She's making a funny noise." Paige waved Wayne over to her and after taking a quick breath she told him to say she was short of breath.

"Ok honey, I'm sending people to go help your mommy, when they get there can you open the front door for them?"

"Ok."

"Good, now I'm going to stay on the phone until you tell me you hear sirens ok." Of course about a minute the little boy heard at least one siren so looked at his mother.

"You can go open the door for them baby." The five year old took off running inside and he heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Philadelphia Police Department, can you open the door?" The five year old opened the front door and was actually pretty excited when he saw two police officers standing in the doorway.

"Hey buddy, can you tell us where your mommy is?"

"She's outside." Wayne grabbed the hand of the officer closest to him and started walking toward the door. When they came outside, Paige was never happier to see a police officer in her life. Wayne sat at Paige's feet while the police officer tried to help Paige with her breathing by offering her some oxygen from the emergency they keep in the cruiser. Shortly after that, the second officer opened the gate to the backyard and allowed the paramedics to move into the backyard with their equipment. Paige could see the concern etched on her son's face when they gave her an oxygen mask covered her face. She pulled it away from her face and held it out to her son, "baby it's ok this is just some extra air so that mommy and the baby can breathe easier ok? Nothing to be scared of." The boy still looked concerned, but seemed to be content with that explanation. In between contractions the paramedics and police officers managed to get Paige on her feet and slowly lowered her onto the gurney. When they were ready to roll one of the police officers offered to drive Wayne to the hospital in the cruiser with them. Paige didn't want to be separated from her son, but she knew that having him in the ambulance would freak him out so she looked to her son and told him to go with the officer.

They loaded Paige into the ambulance and got Wayne into the police car. The cop car took off first in an effort to clear a path for the ambulance to travel. Wayne was quiet until the police officer driving offered to let him turn on the siren, which seemed to distract him enough that he stayed calm. They got to the hospital and Paige was brought up to the labor and delivery floor and the police officers followed close behind and stayed with Wayne in the waiting room. The five year old got distracted playing with the officers badge and hat so even though 20 minutes had passed he wasn't aware of what was going on until he saw his Aunt running down the hallway. When he saw her he broke out a big toothy grin and ran toward Spencer. Even though he was getting too big to carry, Spencer scooped up her godson and hugged him tightly.

"Aunt Spencer, look what the police lady gave me." The boy proudly showed Spencer a sticker that looked like a police badge.

"Very cool buddy, now where is your mommy?" The child had no answer so Spencer looked up to the officers still sitting in the waiting room.

"Any idea where they took his mother?"

"Last they told us they were still checking her out, but they keep asking for an Emily McCullers. I take it that isn't you."

"No, that's her wife who is still not home yet. I'm his aunt and his godmother. Look is there any chance you can watch him for five more minutes while I go find my friend?"

"Yes ma'am, we'll stay with him." Spencer asked the nurse at the front desk where Paige had been taken and after scrolling through the computer she pointed Spencer down the hall. One doctor was walking out of the room and Spencer darted in right after they left.

"30 minutes my ass, you sped." Paige of course would crack a joke, even under the circumstances.

"Whatever, what good is four wheel drive if I can't use it. Are you ok, is the baby?"

"I'm fine and the baby's fine, just impatient."

"Color me shocked, a child with your bloodline wanting to do what it wants." Paige laughed until she felt another jolt of pain, which of course reminded Spencer that she had come rushing to the hospital for a reason. She let Paige hold her hand as she waited for the pain to die down and when it did Spencer took out her cell phone to see if Emily had responded to any of her calls. She hadn't but Aria and Hanna both had: Aria was on her way and Hanna said to let her know how things unfolded so she would know when to buy a plane ticket out. Spencer talked to Aria and when she was done the doctor was back to talk to Paige.

"Well, good news, bad news, what?" Paige was worried and not having Emily there was not helping.

"It's exactly what I said it was. Baby is fine for now, but this isn't going to happen naturally Paige." Spencer face turned pale.

"What why does she need a C-section, I thought you said the baby was fine?"

"And it is, but the baby is also stuck, for lack of a better term." The doctor took out a pen and drew on the white board in the room. "The baby's head is resting on the tip of Paige's pelvic bone, she could be in labor for days and the baby would never move. We have to go in and do it with a C-section and the longer we wait the more things can turn against us."

"I want to wait for Emily."

"We may not be able to, I can give you an hour, maybe." Paige looked at Spencer with a panicked look.

"I'll track down Emily, I promise." Spencer left the room and returned to the waiting room and thanked the police officers for taking such good care of Wayne. When she was left alone with her godson she let him play a game on her iPod while she started frantically dialing numbers. Emily was on the road; that much she knew, but she was unsure as to why her phone was ringing through. After talking to Aria, who was about 20 minutes out, Spencer finally heard call-waiting beeping on her phone and she almost started crying when she saw it was Emily.

"Why has your phone been off?"

"It died and I couldn't find my car charger until just now, what's wrong my phone blew up with the missed calls?"

"I'm at the hospital with Paige and Wayne."

"Oh god, is she ok?"

"She's in labor Emily and the doctor says they can't do it naturally."

"What, why not?"

"The baby is resting against her pelvic bone and that means no vaginal birth."

"How long can they wait?"

"An hour tops, how far away are you?"

"Maybe 45 minutes, look I will kick myself for the rest of my life if I miss my child being born, but promise me you make sure they get the baby out before things get complicated."

"I promise, I'll let you talk to Paige."

"Wait Spencer, one more thing, if I don't make it there in time, you don't let her do this alone."

"Emily I don't…."

"Spencer please, if I miss it, I don't want my wife to be alone when the baby is born. PLEASE."

"Ok, I promise I won't leave her side."

"Thank you. Look, text me the room number and I'll call Paige myself, that way you can stay with Wayne in the waiting room."

"You got it, drive safely please." Spencer hung up the phone and looked at her godson who was still wrapped up in the game he was playing and Spencer started hoping that everyone else would get there soon. Spencer took a few work calls to insure that everyone knew that she was unreachable for the next few days. She had two case files in her lap and was talking to her assistant about something when Wayne tried getting her attention.

"Auntie Spencer look." Spencer craned her next to see Aria and her mom walking down the hallway toward the waiting room. She rattled off a few more things to her assistant over the phone and by the time she hung up Aria was standing in front of her with her mother and Wayne sitting near by.

"So did you bring them in, I mean how did they get here if Paige couldn't drive?" Wayne piped up from his seat next to Ella, "Mommy wasn't feeling good so I called 911."

"You did?" Aria's eye bugged out a little bit, but she tried to regroup. "Good job buddy, that's a pretty big thing."

"Aunt Spencer told me I had to be a big boy and help mommy. The police officer even gave me a sticker." He proudly showed off the sticker and Spencer was relieved to see that the boy had seemed to calm down from all the excitement from earlier in the day.

"Emily is where?"

"Speeding back here as we speak and I need to go check on Paige so can you guys watch him and just keep an eye out for other people that might show up. Paige's parents are coming up and Pam is on her way."

"What about Emily's dad?"

"He was the keynote speaker at an Army event, he's flying back from South Carolina as we speak."

"Ok, well go check on her, we'll hold down the fort out here." Spencer went back to Paige's room where the doctor was again discussing things with the very pregnant redhead.

"They don't want to wait much longer." Paige looked like she was already crying and Spencer's head was spinning with the thought of having to stand in for Emily.

"How much long can you wait?"

"It takes 15 minutes for us to get fully set up and I don't want to wait much longer than that."

"Ok, give us the 15 minutes and book the OR."

"Spencer." Paige interjected trying to stall for more time.

"No I promised Emily that I would make sure that you and the baby are safe regardless of her being here or not. I'm not breaking that promise, she has 15 minutes and that's going to have be enough." The doctor left the room and Paige leaned back onto the pillows.

"I never thought I'd be doing this alone."

Spencer reached into the cabinet that held all the scrubs and started putting them on over her clothes, "who said you were doing this alone?"

"You're not serious?"

"I'm dead serious. Apparently I am a pushover when it comes to Emily because I promised her that if push came to shove you wouldn't have to do this alone. That means I'm doing this with you if Emily isn't here."

"This sucks."

"I love you too." Paige rolled her eyes.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, I just…I want Emily to be here."

"I know and I'm doing all I can to make that happen, but you come first, you and that baby. I'm going to send Aria downstairs with a set of scrubs so that if Emily gets here she can get dressed in the elevator. Ella is watching Wayne and your parents are all on their way." Spencer was about to leave the room when Paige stopped her.

"Hey Spencer? Thank you."

"All that time hating each other and now look at where we are." Spencer laughed and looked at Paige, "for what its worth you are welcome. I'll be right back." Spencer walked down the hallway and through the doors that led into the waiting room and to her relief Pam Fields was sitting next to Ella with her grandson sitting in her lap. Pam saw Spencer in surgical scrubs and knew what was about to happen.

"How long does Emily have to get here?"

"15 minutes, they are prepping her for surgery now and Emily said to do what was best for her and the baby and they can't wait any longer. If they take her back I wanted to leave these out here for Emily, that way if she shows up she can come in." Spencer handed the scrubs to Aria.

"Can I see mommy?" Spencer smiled at her godson and nodded her head, "sure buddy, ask grandma if she'll go with you." Pam stood up and the two of them went down to Paige's room and Spencer turned back to Aria.

"Whenever Emily calls you meet her downstairs and make sure that she puts these on in the elevator, including the mask and then text me."

"I'll just go wait downstairs now and save some time, you go back to Paige." Spencer took a deep breath and turned to return to Paige's room. Ella got up from her seat, "I'll go downstairs with you, ten to one she'll come speeding in and won't park her car and the last thing they need is a towed car." The two women reached the ground floor and stood outside waiting anxiously for Aria's phone to ring. After about ten minutes Aria was about to give up and admit that Paige may be doing this birth with Spencer instead of her wife, when out of her peripheral vision she saw Emily's car take a sharp right into the hospital entrance driveway. Emily slammed on the breaks and cut the engine and immediately bolted from the car. A parking attendant told her she couldn't leave the car there and she threw the keys at him telling him to tow it. Ella laughed at how right she was and she went over and took the keys to Emily's car and went to park it for her while Aria grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her to the elevators.

"Ok put these on over your clothes, they literally should be moving her right now."

"Is Spencer with her?"

"Hasn't left her side." Emily put her hair up and covered her head with the scrub cap and had Aria tie the surgical mask she had to wear and as the elevator stopped on the right floor they both took off running. Wayne could tell that the woman dressed up like a doctor was in fact his mother so he jumped up off Pam's lap and ran to meet her. Emily scooped him up in her arms and started crying, because well, it had been a stressful day.

"It's ok momma, mommy and the baby are fine and I got to ride in a police car."

"He what?!"

"Paige went into labor at home and they were alone and she wasn't breathing well so he called 911."

"I helped." Emily kissed her son's head and smiled at him. "Yes you did, now you be a good boy for grandma and I'm going to go help mommy." Emily kissed her mother on the cheek and ran straight down the hallway to the room Aria said to go to. She was going a bit too fast and ran past the door and had to back up, but she walked into the room just as they were about to wheel Paige out of them room. Emily wasn't sure who look more relieved: Paige or Spencer.

"Thank god you made it, good luck momma." Spencer gave Emily a hug and went to go sit with the rest of the group in the waiting room. Emily walked along side the gurney and kissed Paige while trying to keep in step with them moving down the hall.

"I'm so sorry they sent me out of town and that Wayne had to call 911 and that you thought that you would have to do this by yourself."

"Could have been worse, I almost had to do it with Spencer." Emily had to laugh because she needed to calm down before they got into the OR. As they set Paige up and set up machines Emily finally got the chance to catch her breath and get settled in next to Paige's head.

"Alright ladies, this is a change of plan, but I see no reason why you won't hear some very satisfying crying from your brand new baby in just a few minutes. Paige I'm going to check that you're numb and then we'll get started ok? So went I ask just tell me if you feel any pain." The doctor pushed on six points of Paige's body with a sharp object and Paige felt none of it.

"Alright then, start the surgery clock folks and let's have us a baby. Paige you are going to feel some pressure and that might intensify, but it shouldn't be painful just a weird feeling ok?"

"Ok." Emily rested her head against Paige's and ran her fingers through her wife's hair.

"At least we'll have fun stories to tell about the day our second child was born. And I think Wayne fancies himself a hero for calling for help."

"He was so scared Emily, he thought I was really in trouble. I just wish our five year wasn't the one to have had to call 911."

"Hey, he is fine now and we'll talk to him later, but right now he is just happy that you are ok and that we got to help protect you and the baby. Plus he got to hang out with cops who gave him free stuff and a cool sticker, which is more than any cop ever gave me so." Paige smiled and the winced.

"Pain?"

"Nope but I felt that pressure she was talking about." Emily moved her head so that she could actually make eye contact with her wife and she smiled even though the mask covered it.

"I broke more laws getting back here then I ever thought possible, but I wasn't going to miss this. I wasn't going to make you do this alone or even with Spencer. I was going to move heaven and earth to see this child be born. I love you, so much." Emily moved the mask aside and kissed her wife and they were only interrupted when the doctor told them to get ready. The next 30 seconds were like a dream, everything moved slower and Emily can't remember anything actually being said, but she was brought back into reality when she heard a piercing cry bounce off the walls of the OR. Tears started to freely flow down her face, but Emily couldn't tear her eyes away from the baby the doctor was holding.

"Congratulations ladies, you now have a perfectly healthy baby girl." Emily didn't know what to do or say so she looked down at Paige.

"A girl, we have a daughter." Emily kissed Paige and brushed the tears away from her wife's eyes so that she could see the baby as the doctor held her over the curtain.

"She's got everything she's supposed to and its in the right place so congratulations everyone we have a healthy baby. Paige we are going to fix you up and then once she's all cleaned up you can see her close up ok?" Emily took out her phone and snapped pictures as they cleaned the baby up and wrapped her up in a blanket. Emily put her phone away and the nurse handed her daughter over to her and Emily was absolutely shocked. Being the mother that didn't deliver the baby was a new experience for her, but so was being the mother to a little girl, but Emily was certain her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She sat back down next to Paige and held their daughter so that Paige could feel her cheek brush against her daughter's cheek. The tears started all over again and Paige gave her daughter a kiss before Emily shifted how she was holding her.

"She's perfect."

"Well does little Ms. Perfect have a name they can put on the birth certificate ladies?" Their doctor, always one for a joke asked. They had decided to not find out the sex of this baby so having a daughter was a big surprise, even for them, but Emily and Paige had decided on one boy name and one girl name so they were ready when Emily was handed the paper to write the baby's name on. Once they had finished the surgery they wheeled Paige to a room to recover and to wait for the medicine to wear off. They brought in the baby and Emily was sitting in a chair next to Paige's bed, holding their daughter so that they could both see her.

"You should go tell everyone that she's here, that they can stop saying the baby and can call her by her name."

"You haven't had a chance to hold her yet. They can wait until you have feeling back in your arms enough to hold your daughter." Paige smiled at Emily and they went back to cooing at the baby girl who was trying desperately to get out of the blanket she was wrapped up in. About 15 minutes later Paige was starting to get feeling back in her hands and arm so Emily rested their baby against Paige's chest so that Paige could hold her. Paige started to cry all over again because the feeling of finally holding her daughter was a huge deal for her and she looked down at this perfect baby and couldn't believe that she had created her. She kissed her daughter's head and Emily snapped a quick picture of the moment just before the doctor came in to check on Paige. While they checked on Paige, Emily took this opportunity to go tell their family and friends that they had a baby girl. When she pushed open the doors into the waiting room everyone's head shot up and Wayne stopped playing his game and ran over to his mother. Emily hoisted her son up and he excitedly asked his mother, "where's the baby? Is it a boy like me or a girl like you and mommy?"

Emily laughed and looked at her son, and with the biggest grin on her face she leaned in and whispered, "you have a new baby sister."

"I do , really?" The five year old was over the moon happy that he got his wish of a baby sister.

"Come on Emily, no fair telling the monster first, share with the class." Aria turned her IPad around to show Emily that Hanna was on skype and apparently wasn't too keen on waiting.

"Well I was just telling Wayne that Paige is out of surgery and is doing fine and so is the baby." As if Emily's smile wasn't enough Wayne interjected, "I have a sister." Emily kissed her son's head and smiled, "you sure do buddy."

"It's a girl?" Emily looked over to see her in-laws sitting next to her mother and Nick seemed on the brink of tears.

"It's a girl." Emily's grin spread across her face as everyone celebrated the news of the newest member of their family being a girl. Spencer went over and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Congratulations Emily." Emily put her son down and wrapped her arms around Spencer a held on a little longer then she needed too.

"Thank you for being there for them when I couldn't be."

"My pleasure of course." Spencer and Emily both brushed tears away and Wayne tugged on his mother's hand to get her attention.

"What's the baby's name momma?" Emily pulled out her phone and brought up the picture of Paige holding the baby against her chest and she showed the picture to her son. She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her and while Wayne showed off the picture Emily beamed and said, "her name is Charlotte Lorelei McCullers, Charlie or Rory for short." Everyone gushed over the name and Emily got hugged more as her friends and family celebrated. When everyone had calmed down a bit Emily told her in laws and her mother that they can go see Paige and Charlotte and then everyone else could go in two at a time afterwards.

As they walked down the hallway Pam and Paige's mother walked a few paces ahead of Emily and Nick. When they walked in both of their mothers started cooing softly at the baby that was still snuggled against Paige's chest. Nick stood off to the side, not really knowing where his place was in all this commotion. Emily picked up Charlie from Paige's chest and walked right over to Nick.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Nick looked at Emily with a confused glance, why was he being given the chance to hold the baby first.

"When Wayne was born, my dad got to hold him first and he got to share his name with his first grandchild, we thought it was only fair to let you hold her first, besides we did borrow your mother's name for her middle name." Emily placed the baby in her father-in-laws arms and stepped back. Over the years Nick had softened and he was much warmer and nurturing then he was when Paige was growing up. Emily sometimes felt bad that her kids got to enjoy Nick in a way her wife never got to, but Paige maintained that seeing her father being loving and gentle with her kids meant more to her than the mistakes her father made in the past.

Emily watched as Nick smiled at the little girl in his arms, all wrapped up in pink blankets and a purple cap. The baby wriggled in his grasp and let out frustrated cries so Emily loosened the blanket a little. Nick stood up with his granddaughter and held her to his chest; an action that seemed to calm her down immediately. He kissed the top of his granddaughter's head and smiled at his daughter who was watching her dad from the hospital bed.

"She's perfect, and she looks just like her mommy. Yes you do. When you mommy was born she was much smaller than you are, but she was just as stubborn and everyone was scrambling to catch up with her, because she wanted to be born on her clock, just like you." All the women watched as the man that at one time in his life had gone toe-to-toe with Emily and then Pam; they watched as he gushed over his newest grandchild and how softly he talked to Charlie. Nick eventually passed the baby to his wife who then handed her over to Pam. They all visited and when Paige had to feed Charlie they went back out in the waiting room.

Once she was fed and cleaned up, Emily handed Charlie back to Paige so that she could go let the girls in. Aria and Spencer both walked the room and started fawning over the baby and talking to Paige about how she was feeling. Ella stood in the doorway behind Emily as they watched the girls take turns holding Charlie.

"Congratulations Emily."

"Thanks Mrs. Montgomery."

"Emily, you're all grown up with children of your own and this isn't my English classroom, I think you can call me Ella." Emily laughed, "sorry, habit."

"You have a beautiful family."

"Not too bad for the resident lesbian of Rosewood?"

"You have always been more than that Emily and you know that."

"I know, but after everything that happened, I never thought I'd ever get to see this."

"That why they call them miracles Emily." Ella went back to the waiting room to get Wayne so that the little boy could see his new sister. When she came back Emily led her son over the chair next to Paige's bed. Emily sat down and let Wayne get settled in her lap.

"Ok buddy you have to hold her head up ok, cuz she can't do it herself."

"Ok mommy." Spencer picked up her niece and carefully placed her into Wayne arms. Emily kept her arms wrapped around both of her children so that Wayne wouldn't have to struggle to hold his sister and to insure that her daughter's head was supported. It was the cutest picture, the three of them like that and Aria didn't waste the chance to take the photo.

"So her name is Charlie?"

"Yeah buddy, you can call her Charlie or Rory." The boy turned to his sister who was sound asleep and in a soft whisper he talked to the baby like she could understand him.

"Hi Charlie, I'm your brother and mommy says I have to be gentle with you cuz your tiny and can't do much, which sound pretty boring, but that's ok I still like you. And grandpa says it's my job to make sure you safe and happy." The five year old leaned down and gave his sister a kiss on her forehead and as if that wasn't cute enough he told his sister that he loves her. Both his mothers were overcome with emotions and Spencer and Aria weren't doing any better.

It didn't happy the way they had planned and the day was stressful from beginning to end, but sitting in the hospital room with her son and her daughter in her arms and her wife happily chatting with their friends, Emily decided that everything in her life was exactly the way she wanted it and it was, as Ella had said, a miracle.

**So the length got away from me, but hopefully that makes up for the wait. Review if you feel like it.**


	6. Nana and Grandpa

**I'm so sorry you guys. My summer session for grad school was really intense and I had zero free time, but I have the next two months of so I'm back. Thank you for sticking with me and hopefully this chapter earns your forgiveness.**

About 2 weeks after Charlie had been born Emily was 100% sure that she was never going to be able to function properly ever again. With Paige still recovering from the C-section, Emily was left with tending to a fussy newborn and her full of energy big brother. Wayne tried to help his mother, as much as a five year old can help. He was good about cleaning up after himself so that Emily didn't have to and he kept his tantrums to a minimum…something Emily was very thankful for. Charlie was a much different baby from Wayne. When Wayne was born he loved sounds: he liked being sung too and anything from the dishwasher to the fan in the bathroom was enough to make him settle down and fall asleep. Much to her mothers dismay, Charlie didn't share this trait with her big brother. Instead, Charlie liked movement: being rocked or being held while Emily walked around the house and sometimes that baby swing would do the trick when Emily had to take a shower. Both Pam and Wayne Sr. had been staying with the couple in an effort to help with their grandchildren and offer help to their daughter and daughter-in-law.

The day before her parents were set to drive back to Rosewood Emily was preparing to leave her kids with them for the afternoon while she took Paige to a doctor's appointment to check on her surgical site. Emily helped Paige into the car and quickly went back into the house to make sure her parents had everything they needed.

"Ok, he can eat whatever he wants for lunch, but no chocolate because he'll never eat dinner otherwise. Paige pumped milk this morning and there are three bottles in the kitchen, which should be enough to get you through the day. Her blanket is somewhere, but I'm not really sure where. Wayne get off the couch and do not make me tell you twice." In the middle of listing things off for her mother, Wayne had decided to start jumping on the couch, but his mother didn't have to tell him twice before the 5 year old cautiously climbed down. Pam tried to push Emily towards the door.

"Emily, we can handle the two of them for a few hours. Now go and have a good appointment, get some lunch with your wife and relax."

"But what if…"

"Emily, we are not new to this game, ok? We raised you and I think we can handle two children under the age of 6."

"You're right. Thank you. Wayne." The five-year old came running over to his mother. "Nana and Grandpa are in charge, so best behavior understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Help them with Charlie if they ask ok?"

"Ok momma." A quick hug and kiss and Emily was out the door and the car was taking off down the street. As soon as Emily and Paige were gone Pam heard some muffled cries coming over the baby monitor and before she could head upstairs to tend to her granddaughter, her husband was already half way up the stairs. A few moments later he returned to the living room with his granddaughter in his arms and she was not in any mood to go back to sleep. Wayne sat down in the recliner with Charlie lightly pressed against his chest.

"What are you doing grandpa?" Wayne stood at his grandfather side and peered at his little sister trying to squirm out of her blanket.

"Well, since Charlie seems to be awake we're gonna watch the football game together. Want to join us, we can teach Charlie all about football so that when she is older she can go to games with us?" The five year old liked this idea and sat in Wayne's lap, carefully not to disturb his sister. The football game started and as it wore on both men would chat happily to the baby about the game and how it was played. Pam was certain she had never heard the house so quiet during a football before. Usually Wayne, Paige and Emily would be screaming at the TV as if it would help the Eagles do better. This time however, Wayne had a five year old in his lap and a new born in his arms who was being quiet for the first time all afternoon. Pam managed to tear her grandson from the football game and feed him lunch. Much to the five year old's dismay his grandmother insisted on him taking a nap as well. With the new baby in the house, no one had gotten a lot of sleep and that included the new big brother so a nap was something the little boy desperately needed.

With the house quiet for a moment, things got a little too still for the newborn that thrived on movement so she started fussing again. Wayne turned the baby around so that she was leaning against his legs and he was facing the baby as she cried.

"Alright princess, what is wrong this time? Are you hungry?" As if on cue Pam handed her husband a bottle that was already at the right temperature and he offered it to the baby in his lap. As she started to eat, she settled down a little bit but still tried to move around in her grandpa's lap.

"Alright fidget monster, what is it gonna take for you to take a nap? What about if grandpa sings you a song…that always worked with your mommy." He moved Charlie so that she was back in his arms and he continued to feed her the bottle as he sang.

She is just a baby

She's my little girl

She looks like her mommy

Sporting little curls

She's got lots to learn

Though she is sure to know

That I'll quietly spot her

Anywhere she goes

Now our little lady's out with daddy for the day

She fought the yawns but couldn't stay awake

As I place her in the car

She's out like a light

Cause she knows I'll get her home all right

**Wayne watched as Charlie tried to fight off sleep, but she was fading fast as she finished the last of her bottle.**

She went from the backseat

To hands at ten and two

College came too quickly

Her leaving feels too soon

Now I swore I'd be strong but

These are happy tears

Cause I get even prouder

With every passing year

Now her weekends will be full of hanging with her friends

But someone needs a call before nights end

She knows I'll toss and turn

No chance I'll sleep tonight

Till I know she's made it home all right

If time could only give me

A moment to reflect

To smile on all that has been

to treasure what is left

Though I won't always be here

This you surely know

That I'll quietly spot you

Anywhere you go

And when we are apart remember it is not the end

You know enough to know we'll meet again

I'll be waiting by the gate

Standing just inside

Till I know you've made it home all right

till I know you've made it home all right

By the end of the song, Charlie was sleeping soundly against Wayne's chest and seemed to be perfectly happy to stay there. Pam offered to take her back to her crib, but she was waved off by her husband, who was afraid to move the baby and risk waking her up. Ultimately Pam busied herself in the kitchen, trying to have the house clean for when Emily and Paige got home. When the house was spotless and all the laundry was put away, Pam heard tires rolling up the driveway. A few minutes later the front door opened and Emily helped Paige get inside and sit down in the chair closest to the door, which just happened to be in the kitchen.

"How was the appointment?"

"Good, she said Paige is healing really well and is actually moving around better than most women do at this point. We had a real lunch and got to use both our hands to eat so that was nice. How where the kids; I don't hear crying so Charlie must be asleep."

"Wayne is actually napping as well. But you dad finally got Charlie to sleep about 20 minutes ago."

"What did he have to do to make that happen? Charlie is kind of picky about who puts her down for naps." Paige perked up when Pam said her daughter was asleep. Pam gestured for the couple to follow her a few steps into the living room where Wayne was also sleeping as he sat in the recliner, Charlie still fast asleep in his arms.

"He sang to her and she was out like a light."

"Charlie hates it when we sing." Both Paige and Emily said in unison.

"Well, I guess someone is gonna have grandpa wrapped around her finger then, because she fell fast asleep half way through the song."

"We are so screwed when you guys leave tomorrow."

"She's just a fussy baby, you were when you were first born. After the first month you calmed down and I'm sure Charlie just likes the attention, all babies do. Besides, you raised one baby, the second one is always easier because you know what you are doing."

"If you say so. Maybe we can go take a nap before they wake up?" Emily turned to Paige and they both liked the idea.

"You guys go ahead, we can hold the fort for a bit longer."

"Thanks mom." Emily kissed her mom and help Paige up to their room, leaving Pam to get comfy on the living room couch. Soon the entire house was dead quiet because everyone was fast asleep despite it being 3pm. That silence was shattered about an hour later when Charlie decided she was done with her nap.

**Hope that was worth the wait you guys. Review if you can.**


End file.
